1. Field
Embodiments of present invention relate to a power driver, a source driver, and a display apparatus including the drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus used for a mobile apparatus, such as a portable phone, may include an operating mode in which an image is displayed and an off mode in which no image is displayed. Also, the operating mode may include a normal display mode in which an image is displayed on the entire display screen and a standby display mode in which an image is displayed only on a portion of the display screen.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a portable phone 200 having a display screen 210 installed on an outward facing side on which a clock is displayed. For example, in a standby mode, when the clock is displayed on the display screen 210 as shown in FIG. 1, an image may be displayed only on a portion of the display corresponding to a number portion 220, while the remaining portion of the display may not display an image. However, even in the standby mode, a power driver and a source driver configured to drive a display apparatus may operate in the same manner as in a normal display mode.